


大厦此刻顷塌

by immernie



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immernie/pseuds/immernie
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith, Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	大厦此刻顷塌

Raymond从来不会主动去回想那段时间——那段贫穷、肮脏、痛苦又快活的时间。

说起Raymond和Mickey的相遇，发生在十几年前一个狭窄的混合着各种垃圾泛着臭气的一个巷子。那天月亮倒是很圆很亮，水洼里的水全都被照着泛起亮光，完全不提供一块隐蔽之处给这些恶心人的东西。但那又有什么关系，在那个臭地方，什么都不重要。泛着光的水谁注意，月亮也不重要，自然地，命也不太重要。两个亡命之徒就相遇在这个虚化了一切的地方，从巷口两端跑进来撞上，结识，再搞在一起。

Mickey Pearson自然而然地在这段炮友关系里扮演了上位者，而Raymond Smith同样自然地成为了顺从者。他们的这段关系闻起来就像那个巷子一般，污水味碎酒瓶味体液味混杂在一起，怪异极了。幸亏，没有月亮的照耀，不至于怪异到引旁人议论。其实，除了他们自己，没人知道这段荒唐的往事，除了后来天生对私密事敏感的Fletcher猜到了 Raymond和他的Boss搞过在一起。

Mickey有段时间压力很大，条子盯得紧，大麻脱不出手搞不到钱，两人那段时间靠着Raymond偷蒙拐骗搞到得钱过活。Mickey上位者的自尊不允许他如此苟延残喘，自尊心引起怒气，怒气的直接受害者就是Raymond。那段时间他们做爱Mickey总拿皮带抽他，而Raymond也从那时发现自己是个受虐狂，病态地迷恋疼痛。过后Mickey不再抽他了，他却主动要求。"Ray，你他妈的真是个婊子。"Mickey这样评价到。

那段疼痛的日子过后，Mickey步步都走得好，没过多久就掌握了伦敦的大麻产业链。他们的关系也从那之后开始变味，Raymond成为了外人眼中Mickey Pearson的二把手，一个一丝不苟的梳着背头，戴着副方框眼镜，留着胡子，有着严重洁癖症的二把手。  
说是时间能使一切变化，我看是金钱吧。Raymond这样想。他们有钱之后搬出了常年在雨的洗淋下散发着霉味的地下室，各自住进一栋大别墅，关系也变得越来越正式——Boss和手下。Mickey不再和他做爱了，因为他随时都能操一个想爬上他床的金发漂亮男孩。

在Mickey不再操他的前几个月里，他也想过该怎么去定义那段时间。但是，对Raymond来说，那段时间是无法定义的，不是用"炮友"这个词或是在这个词之前加些"有病的""肮脏的"或者可是"有过爱的"诸如此类的形容词可以定义的。或许，对Raymond来说，那段时间就像个黏稠污黑的沼泽地，他撒下爱撒下恨撒下快乐撒下痛苦，全都被旋转吞入地底，连他自己也被吞进去吃进去，无法逃出。只是这时候的Ray并不觉得。

Mickey好像是对金发漂亮男孩腻了，开始追求Rosalind了。这是一个漂亮得有攻击性的女人。Raymond评价到。就像Raymond的评价一样，Rosalind一样强势，Mickey和Rosalind在一起后没过多久就有争吵，争吵不断，隔三差五，太阳照常升起，日子也照样过。

但事情总会有变化，变化就发生在Mickey和Rosalind又一场的大争吵下。两个人是做完爱吵的架，Rosalind摔门走了，Mickey打电话叫Raymond来他别墅，电话传来的声音带着明显的怒气，Raymond以为是最近的工作出漏洞了，立马驱车前往。在Raymond看到Mickey穿着睡袍时，就明白了他先前的担心全都没必要，而那久违的疼痛感又要令他震颤。

Mickey在先前和Rosalind做过爱的床上操Raymond，Raymond的头抵着两人的体液，腥檀的气味蒙住他的口鼻，直冲进他的胃，将它搅得翻滚。Raymond想呕吐。他们像是回到了那个逼仄的地下室，那张狭窄的床上，Mickey抽他的皮鞭声和床的撞击声相呼应，Raymond的意识混杂在这闷声中，随着声音相起伏，震动。

Mickey扔掉了皮带，将Raymond翻了个身抵在床头，左手抬高他的腿压上自己的肩，右手掐住了他的脖子。氧气被剥夺，Raymond感觉脑袋在震颤，胃依旧在翻滚，痛苦叠加在一起，他却硬了。Mickey左手抚上他的阴茎，边操他边撸动，疼痛过后快感终于来临，两者相杂，Raymond感觉一切都在变样，头在涨大涨红，房子在扭曲，Mickey成了一团黑影，只有自己的阴茎和后穴才真实存在，他的意识裂成两半住进了两者间。

Mickey松开了右手，意识在回流，一切复原，Raymond这才真实的感受到Mickey在操他。Raymond倒向床边，不停地干呕咳嗽，Mickey没管他死活只是抓着他的两腿蛮横地操着，Raymond哭了。

Mickey去冲澡的时候，Raymond将被单换过扔进洗衣机里。刚刚发生的事仿佛一下子变得很远，像是回到了那段时间，只是，那段时间的Mickey还不会掐他脖子。这究竟算什么，去他妈的Mickey Pearson，还有他妈的过去。一切都有病，都恶心。

Raymond开车走了，去了一家酒吧。按理说，以他的洁癖程度自从几年前可以摆脱这些烂地方之后再也不会光临，可是现在的Raymond只想找个烂人喝一杯再做场爱，好他妈的让这个烂人的痕迹覆盖Mickey留下的。这个烂人就是Fletcher。

Fletcher话真他妈多，Raymond想。他不停地问他这些红痕的来源，还有他脖子上的掐痕。还用着恶心至极的极其下流的口吻喊他甜心。甜心你疼不疼啊，甜心你是不是有受虐倾向，甜心你穴口精液还没清理呢，不过我不在意的,甜心你真好操啊，你穴里真舒服。好在这个烂人的活还不错，操他之前还给他做了个口活，阴茎也与他的穴口合得来，只是这个烂人尤其喜欢在操人的时候舔他咬他的乳头，口水流下令他无比恶心。

Raymond没想到与这个烂人的第二次见面竟来得如此之快。第二天Raymond在Mickey的办公室见到Fletcher，Mickey聘请Fletcher去调查他最近要转手大麻的Frank是否暗藏着什么坏心思，确保他的大麻产业转手转得顺当，不要坏事。

微妙气氛在三人之间流转，Raymond置于其中不知所措，尽力平稳表情不让两人发现对方和自己的关系。但一切都是逃不过的，发生了的事就是真真实实的存在，怎能隐瞒呢？Mickey从Fletcher接下Raymond递的文件时摸了一下他的手认定Raymond和Fletcher搞过在一起，而Fletcher从Mickey暗下来的脸色中认定Raymond和他的Boss有一腿。而Raymond，Raymond自知这一切都无法隐瞒，只企盼着两人不要打破这平衡局面。

Fletcher离去后，Raymond的也紧随其后，但被Mickey叫住了。来一发吗？Raymond听到Mickey对他说。Raymond的记忆回溯，想起了了昨晚Mickey像干廉价娼妓般的把他往死里操干，也想起了更久以前，那段时间里，Mickey第一次和他做爱，也是说来一发吗。 他们第一次做爱时，Mickey还未抽过他，Mickey最早还是温柔的，只是在快射的时候会死命地掐着他的腰。Raymond发现他和Mickey从未谈过爱，那个地下室装不进爱。

这里不方便，我给你口吧。Raymond听到自己这样说。他想拒绝的，今早出门的时候他想过要不就此和Mickey别过，他回他的故乡，那个北方安静的小镇。当Mickey的阴茎堵在Raymond的喉咙口时，他认命了，就像Mickey说的一样他是婊子，他无法拒绝他。

后来他们像是真正的又在重度那段时间，Mickey不断地找他做爱，有时候也是在与Rosalind吵架之后，但这种情况渐渐少了，他们更多的时候像是借做爱回到年轻时。缅怀过往吗？Raymond嘲讽自己和Mickey。每次做爱时，Raymond都要求Mickey抽他，掐他，Mickey不再评价Raymond是个婊子，只是照做。他们都以为，靠这样才能以后脱身脱得爽快些干净些没那么多痛苦，却不知道，泥沼地将两人都吞进去吃进去。

事情总会有变化的，而这个变化就在两人做完爱后抽着烟时Mickey对Raymond说他要结婚了。Raymond说恭喜。白烟升起，缭绕在眼前，Raymond在白烟中看到地下室不断拔高，逐渐变化成一栋大厦，而大厦终于坍塌，将所有都化成废墟，压死了地下室，压死了他自己。两个人都沉默着，Raymond又坐在了Mickey身上，去操自己，去操他。Mickey看着Raymond边抽烟边晃荡，像是看到了曾经的地下室里年轻的漂亮的金发男孩在他身上晃荡，那时的Raymond会爽了在他身上大叫，会俯下去亲吻他的脖子。Mickey向Raymond吐了一口烟，蒙住他的脸。别见面吧，别再见面了。就此别过吧。

后来，后来，Mickey顺利出手了他十几年的大麻产业和Rosalind去乡村生活，Raymond却没有回到他北方的故乡，常常和Fletcher去酒吧喝酒再做爱。Fletcher还是老样子，满口恶心的甜言蜜语，但也识相的再也没有提过Mickey。

大厦坍塌了，Raymond的过往连着他自己被埋葬进去，他再也不会主动去回想那段时间——那段贫穷、肮脏、痛苦又快活的时间。


End file.
